Para ti, 365 días después
by TsukiChiii
Summary: Escribir una carta para expresar tus sentimientos sin prejuicios es lo mejor, sobretodo si son sentimientos dolorosos. Mikasa lo sabe, por eso le escribe a Levi el día de su boda. "Tantas cosas que quiero decir, tantas que quiero cambiar y tantas que he callado, pero al final, todo se resume a ti. Siempre a ti." One-shot.


_Querido Levi:_

 _Quizá pienses que estoy falta de lógica, que necesito ayuda profesional o quizá que no soy la misma persona que conociste hace un año, 365 días, 25 semanas, 12 meses… todo se resume a un año, una marca temporal que para muchos no significan nada más que un nuevo año en su vida. Y así lo era también para mí, pero no desde que sentí aquel dolor tan profundo, el dolor en el estómago y aquel nudo tan asfixiante en la garganta, no podía respirar y no es alucinación mía, fue tan real, no te miento._

 _La vida nunca se me ha hecho tan vacía hasta que no te vi más, supe que el lazo emocional que yo misma había roto no tenía solución, nada tiene solución después de deshacerlo, lo sé, lo siento, lo vivo cada día. Porque 365 día me han servido para darme cuenta que no estoy bien y que probablemente no lo volveré a estar, porque a 25 semanas de nuestra ruptura has encontrado a alguien más… pero al final, todo lo cura el tiempo, ¿no?, aquello fue lo que me he dicho noche tras noche, mientras en la soledad de mi lecho recuerdo tu mirada, mientras el infinito es más oscuro que lo que era hace un año. Las salidas sin emoción con Eren y Armin son cada vez más angustiantes, ¿qué estarás haciendo?, es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza mientras vemos una película o mientras comemos, ellos son tan felices que les envidio. Es normal que se hayan dado cuenta que no todo está bien conmigo, me han alentado e incluso me han hecho hacer esta tontería, ¿bizarro, no?, hacer una carta para no entregarla, pero que caso tiene, aunque te la diera no serviría de nada, quizá se traspapele entre tantas tarjetas de felicitaciones._

 _¿Estás seguro?, no, no te pido una oportunidad eso no va conmigo, pero tú nunca antes mostraste signos de querer sentar cabeza y ahora, ahora unirás tu vida con ella, a decir verdad no me siento mal por ello. Pero es que lo inesperado de la situación me ha resultado irónico._

 _Quizá… ah, como odio esa palabra, la odio, la odio, la odio. La he repetido en mi mente tantas veces como sí de una melodía se tratase, es que, tiene un trasfondo tan estúpido, lo que pudo ser, lo que pude haber hecho, lo que pudiste haber hecho tú. Aún después de aquel adiós tan falso, sin emociones no dijiste nada, es lo que más odiaba de ti, lo aceptabas todo sin ningún rastro de emoción en tu cara. ¿Por qué lo hice?, ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente un día supe que no querías estar más conmigo, que yo no quería las sobras de un amor invisible y que llorar no serviría de nada. Tu indiferencia fue tan dura, tan lamentable que solo podía corresponder de igual forma, pero no sufrí en aquel instante, sé muy bien que nada es para siempre y al final todo vuelve a ser igual, todo vuelve a ser normal. Supe que tú no pedirías explicaciones ni más oportunidades y que yo tampoco lo haría, porque nosotros nunca hemos hecho eso, porque nunca lo haremos y porque no sabemos hacerlo. Si alguien se quiere ir no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor es dejarle ir, lo mejor es guardar silencio y tan sólo limitarse a verle la espalda… aún cuando ni nosotros mismos estemos seguros de lo que realmente queremos, aún cuando la consciencia de vueltas perdiéndose en un bucle infinito._

 _Me he sentido tan perdida, desde que nos fuimos nada es igual en mi vida… no, la verdad es que todo sigue igual, nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo la misma Mikasa que conociste, sigo haciendo las mismas cosas, sigo emocionándome por lo mismo y sigo frecuentando a las mismas personas, pero, al final del día no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida, ni sé realmente si sigo siendo yo. Dudo hasta de mi cordura. Puede ser que para ti todo haya mejorado, lo sé, sé que nunca hubieses tomado tal decisión de no estar seguro, ¿te sientes en las nubes?_

 _Ah, es tarde. Demasiado tarde, tan tarde, siempre me llega el golpe tarde, cuando ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer y está bien… me gusta eso de mí, me gusta ser así, porque así no hay tanto lio en mi cabeza, porque así no siento mal todo el tiempo, porque así, sólo así puedo ser un tanto feliz, incluso si es una falsa felicidad la prefiero._

 _Tantas cosas que quiero decir, tantas que quiero cambiar y tantas que he callado, pero al final, todo se resume a ti. Siempre a ti._

 _Mis mejores deseos:  
Mikasa Ackerman._

— Anda Mikasa, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras. — Chilló un castaño desde la puerta de aquella alcoba gris.

— Eren, tranquilo. Seguro que llegamos a tiempo — Suavizo un rubio con voz aterciopelada. — Mikasa, no le hagas caso, no llegaremos tarde, pero Eren está nervioso, es padrino de anillos.

— Si. Lo sé. — Al momento dobló aquel papel y lo tiro al bote de la basura que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio. — Vamos. — se acomodó su abrigo con su expresión de siempre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Armin a la pelinegra mientras Eren bajaba corriendo a encender el auto.

— Claro, lo estoy. — Le tranquilizo mientras salía del cuarto y él atrás de ella. — Vamos, Eren está casi llorando.

— Sisi. — Armin aguantó la risa al ver a Eren con la preocupación marcada en la cara.

— ¡Ay, que nervios! ¿Qué tal qué me caigo mientras paso al frente? — aquella exclamación por parte del chico de ojos verdes provocó una carcajada en Armin y una leve sonrisa en Mikasa.

— Ya, conduce. — Le alentó Mikasa al momento que soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

…No había nada que pudiese hacer y lo aceptaría.

 **AAAAAAH, QUE CASI ME MUERO EN EL BLOQUEO (?. No es broma, pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo así, siento que el OC se me salió un poco y me siento caca por eso, pero naaaah. Me gusta cuando sufren aunque amo esta pareja, así que yo espero que lo disfruten. :'D**

 **Disculpen los horrores, pero tengo que confesar que no me gusta leer lo que escribo, ¿qué tal que me da cáncer? D':, ah no, digo, pues es que me da penita leer lo que escribo, no sé porque (?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Seo-Tsuki**


End file.
